THE EUROCENTRIC TEST
by Creativity at its best
Summary: Huey was surprised when Jazmine said that she was going to reinvent herself for the new school year, and that she needed his help. However Jazmine is presented with a bigger challenge unexpectedly, and is now at the crossroads of who she truly is...
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Huey, Jazmine, and Riley are 15 years old and are attending high school.**

 **Have to say I was disappointed when Aaron Mcgruder left the show, you could really see the lack of creativity and originality in season 4.**

 **Writing this story, and many others to come is what I would have wished to see if the creator was still working on the show.**

 **Nevertheless, Boondocks will always be a classic in my book, onto the story now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOONDOCKS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

"Man, September got me fucked up," Riley grumbled to Huey and Jazmine. It was the first day of school, and the three of them had their own hopes and doubts of the new school year. "If you read a book and do some homework once in a while, you'll see that school isn't so bad Riley," Huey stated, as they entered the school ground.

Kids poured in from all directions, some excited, some disappointed that summer was over. "Nigga and be like your gay ass?," Riley scoffed at Huey's suggestion, as if was the craziest thing he had ever heard. " I don't think so. I can't believe summer is over, you don't know what I would give to get two weeks more to hang out with my nigga Thug-" Riley paused at hearing a familiar voice.

" **What up Thugnificent!, what are you doing here?,"** Riley called out to Thugnificent who was unloading boxes in the carpark nearby. Huey just shook his head at Riley's crazy antics. "Unlike Riley I'm looking forward to this school year." Jazmine spoke up. "I plan on coming out of my shell this school year." She then pulled out her phone, and showed Huey.

Huey's eyebrow raised in curiosity as he took the phone. Instead of seeing the usual computerized letters in a usual text message, those letters were replaced with Grafitti letters. Hiphop artiste Logic singing with big Leno the song young Jesus song played in the background. The text message read:

 **YOU ARE ONE OF THE FEW PEOPLE INVITED TO PARTICIPATE IN WOODCREST TREASURE HUNT AT 12:00AM ON THE 10** **TH** **OF SEPTEMBER, IN WOODCREST SUBURAN NEIGHBOURHOOD.**

 **ONLY FEW OF YOU ARE SELECTED FROM THE HIGHSCHOOL FOR THIS EVENT.**

 **DON'T GO SNITCHING TO YOU'RE OTHER CLASSMATES. THE EVENT IS A SECRET EVENT, AND IF PLAYERS FAIL TO KEEP IT THAT WAY, THEN THE EVENT IS OFF. THE PLAYER WHO FINISHES FIRST GETS A $1000.00. YOU WILL RECEIVE A TEXT MESSAGE WITH INSTRUCTIONS ON WHERE TO GO FIRST AT 12:00AM. SNEAK OUT THE HOUSE ANYWAY YOU CAN.**

 **MAY THE BEST PLAYER WIN…**

"Are you sure about this Jazmine, I mean-" " Are you kidding me Huey Freeman?. I just turned fifteen, it's about time I reinvent myself. Goodbye boring Jazmine, and hello new and improved Jazmine 2.0." Jazmine declared. Huey stared at her in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Besides there's a reason why I showed you this," she said taking back her phone from him.

"I want you to be my partner on the hunt." **"What!,"** Huey exclaimed in disbelief raising an eyebrow at her. "Wow Jazmine I can't-" Huey began saying backing out. "Oh come Huey!, help a friend out. I have a hunch whoever set this up has something big in stored for the players on the night. I really could use your help, I've never even snuck out before from home.

I just want a change and a little excitement. I'll split the money with you, and besides the creator of the game didn't say you couldn't team up with someone. **Please Huey.** " Jazmine pleaded, her last two words were said in a baby voice, while giving Huey the sad puppy dog look.

'I hate when she does that,' Huey thought letting out a sigh. "I'll think about it," he began to say, as Jazmine squealed in joy. "BUT!, that doesn't mean a yes either, it means maybe." "Thank you thank you Huey!, I'll see at lunch." She hugged him and quickly ran off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

I sauntered into the cafeteria towards Jazmine and Riley who were in deep conversation. "If you could bring back someone from the dead, who you've never met, who would it be?." Jazmine asked Riley, as she took a sip of her soda.

" **THE NORTORIOUS B.I.G!,"** Riley exclaimed putting his hands in the air. "Why," Jazmine questioned in curiosity. I rolled my eyes pulling out my lunch from my bag. "Biggy Smalls' a real nigga, it would be dope to hang out with him. I would've act da fool!."

"Um… whose Notorious B.I.G?," Jazmine asked in genuine confusion. Riley made the 'Bitch are you serious' face for a second, then smirked handing her his headphones. "Once you go black you never go back." **"Riley,"** I said sharply narrowing my eyes at him in irritation.

"Don't indulge Jazmine in your-" "Jazmine Dubios," a female voice declared behind us. I swung around to see a well-dressed attractive black woman, wearing a thick fashionable shades. I hunched Jazmine lightly, gesturing someone was standing behind her, since she hadn't heard the lady because of the headphones.

The lady slowly took off her shades, making Jazmine gasp, as Riley's headphones dropped out of her hands in shock, when she recognized who it was. **"You're… You're,"** Jazmine stuttered in excitement. **"You're Naomi Campbell…"** she said in awe.

"In the flesh," Naomi responded with a smirk, glad that Jazmine had recognized her. "I was in the area, so I decided to drop by and congratulate the next top child model."

" **OH MY GOD!, OH MY GOD!,"** Jazmine squealed for joy. Riley and I exchanged surprised looks with one another. "Huey remember I told you that I sent in my photos into a contest this summer," Jazmine explained doing some kind of dance.

" **I won!, I won!,"** she was screaming now. "I contacted your parents already, and informed them, there's just one thing Jazmine." Jazmine immediately stopped dancing. "I discussed it with your parents, and they seemed not to have a problem with it. Before we can talk about photoshoots, and walking down the runway, you'll have to relax your hair."

"Why she godda relax her hair, I don't see anything wrong with it." I said quickly before Jazmine could respond. **"She has to,"** Naomi asserted brushing her rainbow colored bangs from her face. Naomi's hair was cut short with rainbow colored streaks all over. "Besides natural hair is nice, but a thing of the past. It's a bit old fashioned and less attractive."

 **Just as I suspected, these so called "fashion models" were ruining the self-esteem of so many women… "You mean it doesn't fit in with the white man's Eurocentric beauty standards,"** I responded scowling at Naomi.

" **Bitch you telling me my cornrows are unattractive?!,"** Riley growled standing up in anger offended by her comment. "Yes it's- Naomi started to say. **"I know my cornrows look better than those fake ass colors you got in. Shit!, you look like a circus clown on crack!."**

With that Riley took his headphones from Jazmine, and walked off. "What a disrespectful young man!." I ignored her comment, and turned to Jazmine who was glaring daggers at me silently.

"Choose wisely Jazmine," I simply stated grabbing my lunch, and my backpack before I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(JAZMINE'S P.O.V)**

I angrily flung the Freeman's front door open, as I headed towards their living room. School was out, and I couldn't wait to give Huey Freeman a piece of my mind. There sat the self-righteous negro reading a science book. **"Where do you get off embarrassing me like that in front of Naomi Campbell!."** I shouted in anger. He merely glanced up from his book, and stared at me looking bored.

"I didn't embarrass you Jazmine," he replied nonchalantly. "Just stating a fact." "Weren't you the same person that always said that you hated that your hair was nappy, and not straight?. That's called self-hate Jazmine, and that fashion model is encouraging it." Huey explained. "Just because she gave me a suggestion to improve my image, and I'm considering it, doesn't mean I hate myself Huey."

"It wasn't a suggestion by the way," Huey responded casually flipping a page in his book. "She was giving you an ultimatum. Either you relax your hair, and become the model she wants, or refuse and be rejected." Huey sneered at me. **"Damn it Huey!, why do you always have to blow things out of proportion!."** I snapped at him.

Without a word, Huey suddenly got up, and slowly approached me. His eyes held so much intensity, it made me nervous. **"Who are you?."** He simply asked. **"What kind of question is that!,"** I countered. **"Who… are… you?…"** he repeated the question. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, as my eyes widened in realization.

Huey wasn't asking me a stupid question, rather who I truly was. I backed away from him then turned and sprinted for the front door. **"Jazmine wait!,"** Huey shouted. As I ran towards my house, I realized Huey's rhetorical question made me feel insecure. As I unlocked my front door, I realized being raised by my parents, who were of two different races, I didn't know who I truly was.

At times I didn't feel like I didn't fit in with others, regardless if they were white or black. Dropping my backpack next to my bed, I fell face first onto my pillow. I hated when Huey Freeman was right…

 **(JAZMINE'S P.O.V)**

"We finally won that case honey," My dad jabbered on at the dinner table about his work day. "That's great Tom…," my mother responded distantly staring at me. "Something wrong sweety?," my mother questioned me. "You barely touched your dinner."

" **Who am I mom?,"** I questioned slowly glancing at her. "What do you mean sweety?," my mom said confused, as she put down her fork. "Who am I?," I simply asked again. After a moment of awkward looks exchanged by my parents, before they figured out what I was asking.

" **You're white Jazmine."** My mother reassured. **"Sarah!,"** Tom protested dropping his fork in disbelief. "She is," Sarah simply answered, as she continued to eat. **"I can't believe you told our daughter that!."** My dad countered sharply, as I got up silently and headed upstairs.

So this was it huh…, not only did I not know my own identity, but my own parents couldn't agree on it. As I threw myself onto my bed, it was then I decided good or bad, I was going to find my identity…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

"What's up with you and Jazmine?," Riley asked me, as we headed to school. "Saw her yesterday. When I mentioned your name, she kinda had an attitude. Did you two had a lover's quarrel?." Riley teased. I smacked him upside his head without warning.

" **Owww!, damn nigga!,"** Riley shouted rubbing his head. "Why'd you always got to take things personally?" "Jazmine's just going through something," I simply said. To be honest I was worried. Now that Jazmine had discovered that she had an identity crisis, I couldn't help but wonder what she would do next.

"I bet she's mad about yesterday at lunch. If anyone should be pissed, it should be us. Shit, after all it was that fashion disaster Naobi, or whatever the fuck her name is who insulted us." Riley grumbled. I didn't respond to Riley's comment. I decided to check up on her sometime during the day, to see how she was doing.

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

I had just taken a bite out of my veggie burger, when Riley flopped into the seat next to mine. He was wearing his basketball uniform. "Nigga you had training today?," Riley inquired eyeing my kickball uniform that I had on. "Yeah," I responded casually. "Coach told us that we have training today instead of tomorrow." I explained.

Riley was about to say something, when we suddenly heard the cafeteria door slam against the wall. It was Cindy who had run into the cafeteria in a frenzy towards us. "Wow!, slow down road runner." Riley joked, as Cindy rushed her words in excitement. She took a breath and then turned to me.

"Huey you better check yo girl!," Cindy jabbered. "She's out in the carpark flirting with Jerome Mcknight." "She's not my gir-," I began to clarify, but paused at hearing that dude's name. "Did you say Jerome Mcknight," I questioned in disbelief. "Yeah man. You better check yo girl Jazmine.

That's not all man, you should see the way how she's dressed. Man I swear she's acting totally out of character." I didn't stick around to hear more. Leaving my lunch and backpack behind I ran out the cafeteria. I feared the worst now. As I drew nearer to the carpark with Riley and Cindy behind me, I just hoped that this was some sort of exaggerated joke.

" **Damn Cindy!,"** Riley exclaimed in shock, as we stared at a half-naked Jazmine sitting on Jerome's car giggling, as Jerome whispered in her ears. "You weren't lying when you said Jazmine was OC."

 **I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT…**

There she was in a red tube top, and a brown mini skirt, with red heels flirting with that good for nothing negro Jerome. My eyes twitched in irritation, as I continued to stare in shock. "Nigga you alright man?," Riley asked worried about my emotional state right now.

Instead of responding, I marched up to Jerome and Jazmine. **"Jazmine,"** I said firmly. **"Huey!,"** she exclaimed blushing clearly not expecting to see me. "This isn't you. You don't need this kind of trouble." **"Aye man!-."** Jerome started to say, but Jazmine gestured to him that she could handle herself.

" **What would you know about what I want?,"** she answered coldly looking me up and down. "Jazmine this isn't you-," I began to say. **"Maybe it is!,"** she shouted in anger. **"Don't you get it Huey?, I'm exploring who I am. I asked my mom the same question you asked me, and you know what she said?, that I was white. That's when my parents started fighting.**

 **My own parents couldn't even agree as to what I was. This might not be the best way, but at least I'm trying. So would you kindly leave, you're interrupting a private conversation."** Jazmine said dismissing me, turning back to a smirking Jerome.

Without warning I grabbed her left arm. **"I'M NOT LEAVING."** I said firmly. "Not until you come to your senses." **"Aye man!, get away from my girl!,"** Jerome growled jumping off the car, quickly coming towards me. I quickly let go of Jazmine's hand, and spin kicked Jerome in the face. **"JEROME!,"** two of his friends yelled as they ran up to attack me.

The first friend was about to attack, but was smacked in the face with a baseball bat by Riley. **"** **NONE OF YA'LL MOTHERFUCKERS GONNA GANG UP ON MY BROTHER!."** Riley shouted at Jerome's other friend. **"YA'LL NIGGAS GONNA HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!."**

Jerome made a swing at me, as I ducked out of the way. I slammed my fist into his jaw, and spin kicked him again. This time he stayed down. **"STAY AWAY FROM JAZMINE!,"** I yelled in anger. **"Oh my God Huey stop!,"** Jazmine exclaimed in shock. I slowly approached her, as she backed away frightened. **" Huey stop!, what are you-,"** she was interrupted, as I lifted her up from her legs and threw her over my left shoulder…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

" **What the hell Huey!,"** Jazmine shouted in anger as she kicked furiously in hopes of me putting her down. **"It's on Riley!,"** Cindy babbled, as she and Riley followed us across the school field. **"Bitch is about to feel the wrath of my brother!,"** Riley grinned knowing very well how ruthless, I could be at times when I was pushed to it.

I suddenly came to a complete stop. **"Riley, Cindy,"** I said their names sternly. "I would like to speak to Jazmine alone." "Its cool man," Riley said quickly who took Cindy's hand dragging her away, despite her protest. As soon as I put Jazmine down, I was welcomed with a slap across my right cheek.

" **Fuck you Huey Freeman!,"** she growled as I glared back at her. **"You think what you did was cool?!, I don't need you to be my hero!."** She said in disgust. I pulled out my cell phone silently, as I quickly snapped a picture of her, then showed it to her. "I'm not going to stand here and watch you self-destruct Jazmine."

I stated nonchalantly. "If these are the choices you're going to make, I'm getting your father involved. Unless you stop acting like this." **"Go ahead!,"** she said vehemently. **"You think they know any better Huey?!. My dad's a black guy, and yet at the same time he's far from being one, while my mom's white, loves black people, but yet somehow thinks I'm white.**

 **I'm messed up Huey!."** Jazmine relented as she broke down. I watched in disbelief, as she cried and hugged herself. It was there I came to a surprising realization:

Jazmine's identity crisis not only made her make bad decisions, but left her emotionally vulnerable. I took off my brown shirt that I wore over my white T-shirt, and put it around her shoulders. "I won't tell your parents," I reassured as I watched her put on my shirt.

"If you really want to find out who you are, this is not the way to do it." She didn't respond. Instead she continued to cry, and stared at her feet in shame. So I did something I had never done before. I came closer, and pulled her into a hug. "It may not seem like it right now, but you're going to be alright. It will take some time, but you'll find yourself."

I whispered to her. As the silence of the empty field surrounded us, I could feel her slowly clutching unto me.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

"You didn't tell me where we're going Huey," Jazmine asked curiously, as Granddad pulled out of the garage with Jazmine and I , along with Riley and Cindy. "Where going to a cookout." I answered. "And not your average white cookouts either," Riley spoke up turning around in the front seat, giving Jazmine a mischievous grin. "Where talking about one of the biggest ghetto cookouts on the block."

" **GHETTO!,"** Jazmine exclaimed in fear. **"Let me out Huey!,"** she continued to yell, trying to climb over me to get to the door. **"My dad forbid me to go to those events. If he ever found out I'll be punished!."** "And he won't," I reassured blocking her from getting to the door. "Don't worry baby girl we got you covered," Granddad said smiling through the rear view mirror.

"If your dad asks me, I took you to a family event at the park." "Yeah girl nothing to be scared of," Cindy spoke up. "Granddad's homies keep dope cookouts, this is my third time." "Think of it as an experiment," I explained to her, as Granddad took a corner. "You've never been to any ghetto family events, so here's your chance." "You're right Huey," she sighed finally settling back in her seat.

"Really thought you were going to jump out the car for a moment," I teased Jazmine. Granddad, Cindy and Riley exploded in laughter. "Oh we weren't worried Jazmine," Riley joked. "We all know the nigga in the corner would-." **"Owww Granddad!."** Riley was interrupted by Granddad smacking him upside his head. "Boy," Granddad said to Riley. "Don't embarrass your brother."

As Riley complained, I looked out the window, as my cheeks burnt with embarrassment.

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

"Aye man," Riley whispered as I shut the car door. We had arrived at our destination, only to discover there was no parking space in sight. So we had to park fifteen minutes away from the park, but it was to be expected. This was what Ghetto cookouts were like after all.

Cindy and Jazmine were already walking ahead engrossed in deep girl talk. "You sure this is a good idea to bring Jazmine along?. I mean what if she freaks out how the way we turn up huh?." "Riley she'll be fine," I dismissed his crazy theory. "Didn't we think the same thing would happen with Cindy?, and look how well she adapted." I rationalized.

"Nigga Cindy's different." Riley defended. "How?," I challenged him. "Boys stop arguing." Granddad interrupted. "Jazmine will be fine. Just to be safe Huey, you should probably keep a close eye on her. Now come on, I want a taste of the ribs before it's all gone."

 **(JAZMINE'S P.O.V)**

As we entered the park, I felt like I had stepped into another world. I could smell waves of pork, ribs, and chicken. There were people everywhere. It was nothing like the cookouts my grandma or mom's friends kept. Kids I had never seen were either running around, or eating.

"Cindy this is-," I paused as I turned and realized that Cindy wasn't standing next to me. "Don't worry your safe," Huey's voice whispered in my ears making me feel relieved. He appeared on my right with a small smirk on his face. "That's new." I teased him. "That's the third time you smiled today."

"Just felt like it," he shrugged looking around. "So what do you think so far?." He questioned. "A side from the fact that there's only meat here to eat." I stated as my stomach grumbled. "Hey Leandro!," Huey suddenly shouted, suddenly taking my hand pulling me along to a table ahead of us.

It was one of the few tables that weren't surrounded with people. "What up man?. I know you make a mean potato salad. You got any?." Leandro was well built guy in his early twenties. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a light blue jeans. "What up little man!," Leandro greeted Huey with a fist pump. "Yeah, as a matter a fact, my table is the vegetarian table.

We got potato salad, steam vegetables with melted cheese on the top, fresh salad, sweet corn mixed with green beans, and some rice." "Hook us up," Huey said picking up two plates. Ten minutes later after we sat on the grass watching a basketball game. It was a group of teenage girls versus a group of teenage boys. **"Ya'll mother fuckers are getting you're asses whopped."**

Cindy shouted in laughter, as she had just dunked the ball in the basket. **"Language white girl!,"** a woman said passing by with two kids. **"Sorry Miss Carter!,"** she apologized. **"You just wait and see bitch,"** Riley said smirking bouncing the ball. **"You'll regret messing with Young Reezy."** Riley tried to dribble past her, but was unsuccessful, as she took the ball with ease.

" **Show him whose boss Cindy!,"** Jazmine suddenly exclaimed unexpectedly. When she realized what she did, she covered her mouth in fright. **"Did I just do that?,"** she whispered in disbelief. "Yep," I gave a small smirk. "Seems to me you fit right in."

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

The basketball came to an end an hour later. Instead of sitting up and talking to each other, we were lying on the grass in the shade reminiscing about the past. "When you asked me to come along, and I saw coming, I was about to back out, even though I wasn't sure where I was going at the time." "Why?." I questioned. "Do you remember when Mr. Freeman sneaked us to into the cinema?. Yeah that's why."

"Can't blame you there." Remembering the little adventure, as if it was yesterday. "Jazmine," I suddenly said sternly. Hearing the seriousness in my voice she sat up fully alert. **"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of Naomi Campbell. It was not my intention. I only wanted you to be aware of how black women are looked at, and are affected in the fashion industry."**

Jazmine was one of my closest friends, and I didn't want our friendship ruined over difference in opinions. **"If you choose to become a model I will respect your choices." "You don't know how much I appreciate that,"** she smiled as tears flowed down her eyes. "I knew you were going to cry," I playfully rebuked her as I used my right thumb to wipe away a tear.

" **Huey!, it's time for the big dance come on,"** Riley shouted from a distance. "Come on," I immediately got up pulling her up. "What's the big dance?." "Every annual cookout either the younger generation, or older generation picks a song and we all dance to it. This year's our turn." "But I can't dance!." Jazmine protested. "First time for everything," I said gesturing for her to follow.

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

Lean wit it, Rock wit it

Lean wit it, Rock wit it

The artiste called Dem Franchize Boyz pounded on through the park, as young and old danced to the beat. Unlike Riley it was rare that I danced, especially to hiphop. What surprised me was Jazmine. She not only caught on to the moves, but she was doing her own thing once in a while.

She looked pretty cool doing it.

I bounce in the club, so the ho's call me Rocky

Posted in the cut, and I'm looking for a blockhead

Yep in my white tee!

" **Ok ok, Jazmine I see you,"** Riley said recording her on his phone impressed with her dancing. "Looking really hot right now." When she smiled I realized it was the happiest I had seen her in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(JAZMINE'S P.O.V)**

I yawned as my eyes slowly drooped to a close. This afternoon was one of the best afternoons I had in a long time. There were so many pleasant surprises, and new things to learn. It was a total culture shock for me. It also made me come to a realization:

Despite societies negative perception of ghetto families, and that I was raised to believe that, I realized that they weren't all bad. If anything I looked forward to learning more about them. "Yo Jazmine," Riley said waking me up. "You did good girl." "Thanks," I smiled tiredly.

"Yeah baby girl," Mr. Freeman spoke up. "We didn't know you had moves like that." "Granddad the best part was when she came up with her own moves. I was like damn girl!." Riley jabbered onto Mr. Freeman. I turned to Huey who was staring at me all along. "You really surprised me Jazmine," Huey stated softly. "You're friends surprised me too." I said softly as Granddad turned into our street.

(Cindy was already dropped off.) "I was raised to believe that people from the hood were the worst, and that blacks that came from there were no good. Today showed me different." "Glad you figured that out-," Huey began to say but paused, as I let out a scream. **"Oh my God!,"** I shrieked in fear, as I glanced at my phone. **"Forty missed calls from Dad!."**

"Riley didn't you say Tom called you?," Granddad inquired turning to Riley. "Yeah and I told just what you told me. I said she was at a family get together with us." "See Jazmine nothing to worry about," Mr. Freeman reassured. I wasn't convinced. I knew my father, usually when he called this much, it meant he smelled the rat. "Damn girl," Huey said in discomfort using his pinky finger to rub the inside of his left ear.

"You got powerful lungs." "Uh Granddad," Riley said with uncertainty, as Mr. Freeman pulled into his driveway. "Why is Jazmine's parents waiting at our garage?." **I knew it…. I was in deep shit now… "What was the one rule, I told you if you broke there would be consequences!."** My dad growled in anger, as soon as I came out the car. **"But Dad!,"** I began to say.

" **No buts young lady!,"** My mom spoke up just as angry as my Dad. **"We forbid you to go to those events!."** "Wait how'd you find out?," Mr. Freeman asked surprised. My Dad immediately pulled out his phone, and turned it to us. There I was dancing in the park. **" I would have believed Riley, had he not accidently sent me the video."** My Dad explained.

" **Dammit boy!,"** Mr. Freeman snapped at Riley who immediately checked his phone. **"Oops…,"** Riley said to me, as Huey and Mr. Freeman glared at him. **"Let me make this clear to you for the last time young lady!."** My mother continued her ranting. **"As a proper white young lady-"**

" **I'M NOT WHITE!,"** I screamed in anger suddenly. My sudden outburst caused my parents to go silent. Mr. Freeman, Huey and Riley's eyes widened in surprise at my angry outburst. Riley even took a step back from me. "I'm biracial, meaning I'm black and white," I corrected speaking calmer now. "The only culture I've ever known is the white one.

Even though Dad is black, you never let me experience what it's like to be around other black people, other than school. I don't even see much of Dad's side of family. Going to the ghetto cookout was a great experience so far, it's not as bad as people make it out to be. For the first time I felt like I belonged, and I didn't have to fear being called names.

So for the last time, I'm not just white I'm also black, and I look forward to many more ghetto cookouts with the Freemans. If you don't mind I'm tired, and I'm going home." With that I left my stunned parents standing there, with a smiling Freeman family. The last thing I heard was Mr. Freeman telling my parents. "She sure showed you."


	8. Chapter 8

**REMEMBER THE TREASURE HUNT IS STILL ON…**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **(JAZMINE'S P.O.V)**

I sat up in a sitting positon in an instant at the sound of my phone. Sitting in my darken bedroom since the lights were off, I grabbed my phone on the night stand next to my bed only to discover a text from the treasure hunt that I had told Huey about. "In ten minutes time the game begins. Are you in or are you out?." I quickly responded by typing yes.

I was already dressed in a sweat pants and T-shirt ready to go, however if my phone hadn't awoken me I would have slept in. I was about to get up, when I saw small movement across the room. **"Whose there?,"** I blurted out in fear. I quickly turned my phone around in my hand, so that the light could reflect around the room. "Took you long enough to wake up,"

I heard Huey say. He stepped out of a dark corner, hands in his pockets. "Huey what the hell!." I gasped in relief. "You scared the hell out of me." I quickly got up and headed to the door, to switch on the light. **"Don't,"** Huey warned making me halt in my movements. "I hear movement on the outside. Get back in the bed." Huey commanded, as he took his position back into the darkness again.

I was about to argue when I heard footsteps. I quickly dived back under the covers. Suddenly I heard my bedroom door open quietly, as I heard the light switch being flipped on. There was only one person who would do this, and that was my Dad. After a moment of silence, I heard my room door close. After five minutes of silence, I got out of bed. "Let's get outta here before we get caught."

Huey whispered standing by my bed now. "How'd you get in here?," I asked knowing that my parents locked up the house tight at night. "Through your window," Huey simply answered, as he headed towards it. I quickly pulled out my Nike sneakers from below my bed, putting them on quickly, and headed towards the window excited about the hunt.

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

I should have said no when Jazmine asked me about being her partner on the hunt. I decided to say yes at the last moment, mainly because I knew she had grown up sheltered, and I knew she wasn't able to discern when she was in danger at times. Call me her knight and shining armor… Something about this treasure hunt didn't feel right…

As we stood in Jazmine's backyard, her phone suddenly vibrated.

"Head to Miss Betty von Heusen yard. Head to her open garage there you'll find your key to all your answers." Jazmine read. "What kind of clue is that?," Jazmine stated puzzled. "Where looking for a key in Miss Betty von Heusen's garage." I explained figuring out the first clue. We walked through Jazmine backyard, and walked past a few houses, then entered Miss Betty von Heusen back gate that lead into her yard. As we sneaked towards the open garage, I could see the excitement in Jazmine's eyes. "Remember," I grabbed her by the shoulder keeping my voice to a whisper. "We have to search quietly." I reminded her.

" **Look there's the key!,"** Jazmine gushed pointing to the glistening metal that was lying not too far from the entrance. Without warning, Jazmine sprinted towards the entrance. **"Jazmine wait it's a trap!,"** I warned a little too late. The moment she stepped into the garage, she tripped over some sort of thin wire that seemed to deliberately put there.

Jazmine fell flat on her face, as an alarm went off. **"Jazmine get up!, we godda get up outta here!,"** I exclaimed pulling her to her feet. The alarm was loud, and I could see neighbors switching on their lights at the sound of the alarm. **I knew this was a trap!.** What I didn't expect was Jazmine to fall for it. **"Who's out there!,"** Miss Betty von Heusen shouted as the side door to the house, and the garage slammed open. Jazmine and I ducked down behind her car.

"Jazmine we have to run," I whispered, as we heard Miss Betty von Heusen cocked her gun ready to hit her target. **"Are you kidding me?!, and get shot?!. I'm not moving from this spot!."** Jazmine whispered back in fright. "On the count of three where gonna run to the other side of the yard, and jump over the fence." I said taking her hand looking at her.

" **You black bastards better show yourselves at the count of three!." "Huey I can't-"** Jazmine began to say in panic. **"One!,"** Miss Betty von Heusen shouted as she began walking around the car. **"Two!,"** she said coming closer. **"THREE!,"** I shouted as I shot off like a racehorse, with Jazmine besides me. **"You better run you mother fuckers!,"** Miss Betty von Heusen laughed, as she continued to fire into the darkness. As we reached the fence, Jazmine was the first to climb the over with an agility I had never seen before. I guess fear could make you do the impossible… I thought as I quickly jumped over with ease.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

The entire neighborhood was awake now. Dogs barked while neighbors were coming out of their homes at the sound of Miss Betty von Heusen's cursing. As the alarm switched off, my thoughts fell on my Granddad. If he ever found out that I was involved in this, his ass whooping would be now until thy kingdom come. I was thankful that Riley and I no longer shared rooms, and I had locked my door, and went through the window before I met up with Jazmine.

"Having fun yet?," I whispered sarcastically to Jazmine. We were sitting leaned up against Mr. Timbern's fence. Jazmine was gasping for air from our short sprint. **"Oh my God!,"** she managed to say. **"What have we gotten ourselves into!,"** she whispered back. "You ready to go home now," I questioned knowing very well what her answer would be. Just as she was about to answer, her phone vibrated. "Untie Ginger, and follow her to find your next clue."

Jazmine read showing me the screen. I quickly took the phone from her, and sent a message that we weren't playing anymore. "There," I said handing her back the phone. "Will wait until everything dies down then we'll-" I began to say but paused, when her phone vibrated. **"You both will untie Ginger or this goes to the police within five minutes…"** Jazmine and I read puzzled.

Another message popped up. **"SHIT…"** I groaned as I stared in horror at the video recording Jazmine and I hiding behind Miss Betty von Heusen's car. **"Where being watched!,"** Jazmine exclaimed in fear. "Knew there was something off about this treasure hunt…" **"Oh my God Dad's going to kill me."** Jazmine whispered, as she rocked back and forth in fear.

"Not unless we finish the game," I responded standing up now. "It's obvious that whoever set this game up, had this well planned and is watching us. We need to keep moving." I said nonchalantly turning to face her. "Lucky for us, where in Gingers yard. We're going to stay away from the light then untie Ginger." Jazmine finally got up nodding in agreement. We crouched under the window to avoid being seen, as we made it around the house.

"Here's the plan," I whispered to Jazmine, as I stared at the open window that stood opposite the dog house. "While I'm tryna get Ginger loose, you be the lookout." I was about to approach the doghouse, when Jazmine grabbed my right hand. "I-I don't think we should do this." She blurted out in a panic. "You know how Ginger is. She might go on a rampage, you know how she gets when she's loose. What if she makes us get caught?." "Where gonna have to risk it."

I answered ending the conversation by heading towards the doghouse. I knew Jazmine was worried, but I pretty much figured out what the creator of this hunt was planning. As I approached the doghouse quietly, on cue Ginger came bounding out. "Hey girl," I whispered, as I bent down and scratched her head. She jumped on me, almost causing me to lose my balance.

Ginger is a huge playful golden Labrador. "Stay still girl," I told her as I began to take off her collar. "Meow," suddenly a black cat appeared out of nowhere on the top of the fence.

 **SHIT…**

Ginger immediately dropped low, and let out a growl. I should have moved faster… I immediatly tried to unfasten Ginger's collar, seeing her reaction. To my surprise, she managed to get out of my grip, and race towards the cat. **"Ginger no!…,"** I shouted forgetting to keep my voice to a whisper. **"Who's out there?,"** shouted as the light came on. Just as I was about to hide in the darkness, the rest of Ginger's chain got loose, as Ginger pushed forward.

The chain somehow managed to hook around my right foot making me lose my balance. I quickly attempted to get up, and untie the chain. **"Huey!,"** Jazmine exclaimed as Ginger dragged me around the yard. **Damn!... If I could just get Ginger to stop…**

Ginger took a sharp right, sending me against the fence. I grunted in pain, as I felt a sharp pain erupt from my shoulder. I quickly covered my face, as Ginger ran through a large hole that was in the fence, that lead to another yard. As I was being dragged into 's open yard now, Ginger knocks down plastic table and chairs, as I barred my face again. **"Ginger stop!,"** I shouted again, tired of being dragged around.

Man, I hated to see my back after this. Enough was enough I decided, as I used all my strength and sat up. Ignoring the burning on my butt, I managed to quickly untie my foot from the chain, as Ginger entered a bushy hedge.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **(JAZMINE'S P.O.V)**

This entire treasure hunt was messed up. Staring out of some bushes nervously, Betty von Heusen was now speaking to two policemen. As I continued to stare, I wondered if Huey had got loose from Ginger's chain. I told him it was a bad idea. While Huey got dragged away by Ginger into another yard, Mr. Timbern had switched on his light which illuminated my hiding spot, causing me to quickly jump over into Betty von Heusen's yard in some thick bushes.

We couldn't quit the game, because we were basically blackmailed.

 **What was going to happen now?.**

 **What if we failed to find the next clue?, would that mean the video would be still sent to the police?.**

Before I could think any more about this messy situation, I felt a hand suddenly clasp my mouth. "Don't struggle it's me," Huey's voice whispered in my left ear. He slowly moved his hand from my mouth, as I slowly turned to glance at him. "Oh thank God you got loose," I said relieved to see him. "Look there's Ruckus," he gestured with his head. My eyes widened in shock to see Ruckus heading towards the policemen, dragging along two tenage African American boys who I recognized from school by their collar.

" **Let me go!,"** the one on the right shouted in anger, as he struggled. "An early good morning to you officers," Ruckus greeted the officers pushing the boys forward. "I caught these two trying to break in the house over there." Ruckus stated pointing at the house opposite Miss Betty von Heusen's. "Why were you trying to break into Mr. Stalin's house?." The police questioned.

The boys remained silent, as they stared at their shoes in shame. "You boys better start talking," the other police man stated sternly. "Or will have no choice but to take you in for questioning." The boys refused to answer. "Come on I found the next clue." Huey whispered turning to head in the next direction. "Wait," I whispered as I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Don't you want to know what happens to them?." "They're not gonna talk Jazmine, which means the cops are gonna take them down for questioning. Unless you want us to end up the same way, I suggest you follow me." He had a point there. As I followed him I couldn't help but feel sorry for the two of them.

 **That could have been us…**

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

Standing in Mrs. Tilly's yard, I raised the cover of a box. Inside held a nine millimeter gun, ropes, mask, kerchief, and a sign. "I won't do this," Jazmine started to say, as she began to back away from the box. "Relax Jazmine I checked the guns, and there's blanks instead of bullets." "How'd you figure out the next clue?," Jazmine asked staring at the guns uncertain what she would do. "Do you remember where Ginger goes when she usually gets loose?."

I questioned Jazmine who looked at me confused. **"To 's house because she usually feeds her!."** She exclaimed in realization. Mrs. Tilly was on vacation, and we were standing in her backyard. Suddenly Jazmine's phone vibrated. "Now that you've found the final clue, and you've found the gun, and other accessories you're about to commit a crime…" Jazmine gasped as I stood behind her, and read the rest of the message over her shoulder.

 **SHIT…**

 **Who the hell was this mysterious game creator?.**

I hated what the creator was making us do. I wouldn't have done it if my hand wasn't forced…

I wasn't worried about myself, I was worried about Jazmine…

 **(HUEY'S P.O.V)**

"You ready?," I whispered to her, as I peeped out of the bushes to see our target heading our way. Jazmine had never done anything like this before, and looking at her I could see she was shaking like a leaf. "On the count of three," I whispered not looking at her, but focusing on my target, that was coming closer, as I waited for my moment to pounce.

" **Now!,"** I shouted jumping out of our hiding place, kicking Ruckus square in the face. Ruckus let out a frightened yelp, as he stumbled back a few steps, but didn't fall. I didn't give him a chance to recover, as I sweep kicked him causing him to fall flat on his face. **"You fucking niggas,"** he growled trying to get up. I grabbed both his hands, attempting to tie his hands behind his back. Into a tight knot.

Ruckus ripped his left hand from my grasp, and managed to collar me. **"You think you could get away with rubbing Uncle Ruckus?."** Ruckus growled shaking me now. **"Well you got another thing coming you black apes-."** Ruckus was interrupted by the sound of a gun cocking. **"Get your hands off him you ugly motherfucker!."** Jazmine shouted in anger. Ruckus turned his head slowly to see a gun pointing at him. "You sound familiar," Ruckus said slowly staring at Jazmine's emerald eyes, which was all that he could see, since we were both wearing masks.

He still held me in a tight grip. Without warning, Jazmine used the back of the gun, and hit Ruckus in the face with it.

" **ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF!,"** She shouted as Ruckus yelped in pain and fear. **"LET HIM GO!."** She exclaimed pointing the gun at him again. If I weren't wearing a mask, my jaw would've have been on the floor right now at Jazmine's outburst.

 **I DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAD IT IN HER…**

I quickly tied his hands behind his back, and tied up his legs.

" **HELP!,"** Ruckus suddenly shouted. Jazmine further surprised me even, by taking out a kerchief from her pants pocket, and then stuffed Ruckus' mouth with it. I slowly walked around Ruckus, and stood by Jazmine's side. We stared at him in silence, as he made muffled pleas for help. "Is it messed up if I told you that I enjoyed doing that to Ruckus."

Jazmine suddenly asked me, as I leaned the sign on him. "Not at all Jazmine, not at all." The sign that I leaned on Ruckus who now looked like a stuff pig, had the words in big red letters saying "I admit it. I AM A NIGGA." **That's when I heard it.** Movement coming from the nearby bushes, and soft chuckling. **This had to be the person who recorded us…** Not wantin' to miss the opportunity to confiscate the recordin', I sprinted into the bushes to catch the culprit.

"Wait!," Jazmine exclaimed in surprise following behind. As I swiped the bushes out of my eyes, I tried to recognize the culprit, but it was still dark, and the mysterious person was wearing all black. They were also wearing a mask. We were running across Miss Tanners' yard, and I was gaining on this mysterious person. If he/she made it to the fence before I got to them, if they could jump the short fence, then I would lose them.

So I threw myself into the air, as I flew for a few seconds, using my right foot slamming it into the culprit's back. The culprit fell flat on his/her face, as I rolled once I hit the ground, and ended back on my feet, avoiding a hard fall. I quickly grabbed the culprit by the vest turning him/her around roughly, as I snatched off the mask.

" **RILEY!,"** Jazmine exclaimed in disbelief, as she caught up just in time to see me unmask the culprit. **You got to be kidding me.** "Ok ok, let me explain," Riley stuttered in fear as he saw my right hand slowly become a fist, ready to beat the shit out of him. **"Start talkin',"** I threatened. "Thought I spice things up for the new school year with a little fun. I didn't think Jazmine would've gone through with it. Then I saw you two team up as partners, it was the perfect opportunity to mess with ya'll."

 **I showed no mercy…**

" **YOU MUSTA HAVE LOST YO GOD DAMN MIND!,"** I yelled smacking him repeatedly. **"You could have gotten us killed!,"** I continued to yell holding his face down in the ground, making him eat dirt. I should have figured it out sooner, as soon as I saw the graffiti text messages. All this time my idiot of a brother was behind this…

 **(JAZMINE P.O.V)**

I threw myself on my bed in exhaustion, as I stared out my window. While Huey beat the crap out of Riley, I decided to make an exit, and head back home. After everything that happened, I wasn't going to risk being caught. I was disappointed that there was no reward, and that Riley was the one behind this whole thing. Yet, I couldn't help but enjoy the adventure I had.

Seems I got what I wanted this school year:

I discovered who I truly was, and an adventure with a good old friend. If you ask me not a bad start for the school year…

 **THE END**


End file.
